Web browsers are programs that serve as a front end to the World Wide Web on the Internet. In order to view a Web site, its address, i.e. Uniform Resource Locator (URL), is typed into the Web browser's location field and the home page of that Web site is downloaded to the Web browser. The home page is an index to other Web pages on that site that can be accessed by clicking a message or an icon on the home page. The home page is either received in a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format or is converted to an HTML format by the Web browser for displaying to the user.
Using a browser, a user may visit a large number of web sites in various browser sessions. At each web site, a user may also visit multiple web pages during an individual browser session. In some cases, a description and an address (e.g., the Uniform Resource Locator or URL) for a web page visited during a browser session may be saved in a sequential, stack-based “history” list, possibly allowing a user to return to a previously visited web page by selecting its description from the history list. A user can open the history list to select previously viewed resources, which are usually identified by the title or address of the web page. A user can also “bookmark” a currently viewed web page in a favorites list to facilitate selection of the bookmarked resource from the Favorites list for a later visit.
Certain resources may be tagged or managed based on certain criteria. However, there has been lack of user friendly environment to manage certain resources such as bookmarked Web pages or resources.